1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and server for generating a display and operating view for an operating and monitoring device of an industrial automation arrangement.
2. Description of the Related Art
Industrial automation arrangements usually consist of a multiplicity of components, such as microprocessor-controlled controllers, Programmable Logic Controller (PLC), sensors or actuators. In this case, the microprocessor-controlled controllers are usually connected to one another via a data network (automation network), such as via a Profinet, Profibus, industrial Ethernet or similar network. Operating and monitoring devices may also usually or occasionally be connected to the automation network, these devices indicating information relating to the states of the controlled process or the controlled automation task to the operating personnel or a maintenance engineer using a graphical user interface and providing operating elements that can be used to control the system or input instructions or parameters. Such operating and monitoring devices, which are often also referred to as HMI devices (HMI=Human Machine Interface), may be both available in a permanently installed manner at different workstations of an automation arrangement and carried by an operator as mobile devices, which are often even wirelessly operated, or occasionally “plugged” into particular devices or network connections (“ports”) of the automation arrangement.
The industrial automation arrangements are usually planned and programmed using an “engineering system”, which means that both the arrangement and (electrical) connection of the components (planning) and the creation of the software for the microprocessor-controlled components (programming) are performed using the engineering system and the programs (tools) present in the engineering system. In addition to programming the microprocessor-controlled components (PLCs), programs for the operating and monitoring devices are also created during planning and programming. The graphical user interfaces (“screens”) of the operating and monitoring devices, in particular, are defined in this case. This means that particular views (“screens”) are provided for each of these devices and, in some embodiments, also separately for different users (operating personnel, maintenance personnel, application specialists or quality assurance), which each symbolically represent a number of components, their relationships to one another and their states. These “screens” usually also comprise operating elements (for example, buttons or input fields) for operating or influencing the components and the automated process. If necessary, an operator or a user of an operating and monitoring device may call one of the prepared “screens” and may thus procure the desired information or make the desired inputs. The “screens” shall generally also be referred to as “display and operating views” below.
A corresponding “HMI project” for the automation arrangement is created on a machine or a production plant during engineering for each operating and monitoring device to provide the necessary information and operating elements in the form of “GUI objects” (GUI=Graphical User Interface) for the different users. This “HMI project” is static in this case, which means that it is already necessary to consider in advance what production events may occur and for which users or user roles it is intended to accordingly react to these events in what manner. During ongoing operation, an operator must then start an “HMI project” assigned to the plant or machine to gain access to the “screens” prepared for him and his function (“role”).
The disadvantage here is that, in the event of changes to the structure of the industrial automation arrangement, the “HMI project” must also be regularly changed to adapt the “screens” prepared therein to the changed conditions.